¿Qué nos está pasando?
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde la amenaza de Pelant y la tensión amenaza con acabar con la relación de Booth y Brennan. Se han evitado durante un mes, pero todo lo que necesitan es hablar. Post final del temporada.


**Esta historia es post final de temporada. Ubicada un mes después del 8x24, con la tensión flotando en el aire entre B&B. **

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_Media noche. _

Es media noche y yo sigo en la sala "trabajando". Así ha sido el último mes entre nosotros. Llegamos a casa y nos evitamos tanto como podemos. No hemos pasado más de media hora en la misma habitación. Casi siempre eres tú la que huye. No te culpo. Fui yo el que te hirió cuando te prometí que nunca lo haría.

Estás solo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, pero la distancia entre nosotros se siente abismal. Esto es cada vez peor. Yo no hablo y tú no escuchas. El aire se siente tan pesado que apenas si se puede respirar. La rutina y la tensión no están ahogando. Sé que también lo sientes aunque intentas sonreír las pocas veces que estamos juntos y a solas. Te has encargado de ocuparte tanto en el trabajo que ya no comemos juntos y la mayorías de las veces cenas sin mí, porque no quieres hablar. No quieres mirarme.

En la casa, en la camioneta de camino al trabajo, en el laboratorio, el silencio reina entre tú y yo. Y cuando hablamos, cuando llegamos a hablar, solo hablamos de trabajo, de cuerpos descompuestos y de asesinos. Teníamos una regla acerca de eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

Un mes ha pasado y todo entre nosotros es como una cuerda. Una tan tensa que está a punto de reventarse. Dijiste que estaríamos bien y nada está bien.

_Casi 12.30_.

Hace más de una hora que entraste a nuestra habitación. Calculo que ya estarás dormida. Cada día tardas más en quedarte dormida. No creas que no me doy cuenta.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca y observo como los minutos avanzan lentamente. Me recuesto en el sofá. Estoy cansado. Todos los músculos de la espalda me duelen. Sonrío. Cierro los ojos y me imagino que vienes a darme ese masaje que sólo tú sabes.

Los párpados me pesan y me cuesta un poco de trabajo abrirlos, pero lo consigo. No quiero dormir en el sofá. Dormir contigo es lo único que me gusta de nuestra monótona rutina. Miro el reloj otra vez. Solo han pasado un par de minutos. Me siento nuevamente, me paso las manos por la cara y resoplo, esperando que ya te hayas quedado dormida.

Es cierto que cada vez tardas más en conciliar el sueño, pero también es cierto que yo tardo cada vez más en reunirme contigo en la cama. Perdóname, es la única forma de no hablar de lo que pasa. Quiero decírtelo. Quiero mirarte y que me comprendas. Quiero romper esa barrera entre nosotros que no nos deja estar. Quiero romper el silencio que se hace cuando el tema de los asesinatos se agota, pero no puedo. Prefiero que éste silencio me mate a arriesgarte a ti y a nuestra pequeña. Te lo diré. Te lo prometo. Sólo confía en mí y no permitas que esto acabe con nosotros. No dejes que ese maldito asesino obtenga lo que quiere. No nos dejes caer en su trampa de nuevo.

_12.45_

Subo las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que puedo. No quiero despertarte si es que ya estás dormida.

Abro la puerta y dejo que entre solo un pequeño halo de luz. El suficiente para iluminar un poco tu cara. Duermes. Tienes el rostro pegado a la almohada. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho. Siempre que haces eso es porque has estado llorando. Pocos han sido los días en este último mes en que he encontrado seca tu almohada.

Cierro la puerta, me acercó a la cama y me meto en ella. Sé que has notado el movimiento, pero permaneces de espaldas a mí. Ha sido así desde hace un mes. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a imaginar que todo es como antes, cuando sin importar si estabas dormida o no, cuando me reunía en la cama contigo, te dabas vuelta y colocabas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, tu mano sobre mi pecho y te quedabas así hasta el otro día. Dejo escapar un suspiro ante el recuerdo y hago lo que he hecho durante todo este mes. Me doy vuelta y me coloco detrás de ti en un abrazo. Beso tu cabello y entierro la nariz en tu cuello. Siento tu mano moverse y abro los ojos de golpe y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

_No, por favor, mi amor, no te alejes más de mí. _

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, entrelazas tus dedos con los míos y sueltas un suspiro. Un suspiro lleno de dolor.

_— ¿Qué nos está pasando, Booth? _

No puedo verte en la oscuridad, pero por lo suave y quebrada que ha sonado tu voz, sé que apenas si has movido los labios al hablar y me duele. Me duele escuchar tu voz rota. Aprieto tu mano unida a la mía contra tu pecho y vuelvo a besar tu cabello, pensando en mi respuesta, no puedo revelarte más de lo necesario. Podría preguntarte a que te refieres, pero sería una pregunta estúpida. Sé bien de lo que estás hablando.

— _Estamos cansados, Bones. Estamos muy cansados. _

Es cierto. Sé que también estás cansada de esta situación. Sé que también sientes que esta angustia de no poder hablar no está matando.

_— ¿Estás cansado de mi? ¿Es eso lo que pasa?_

Tu voz suena un poco más alta que antes. Suenas alarmada. Estás asustada. Dios mío, cuánto daño te he hecho para que pienses que me he cansado de ti.

_— No. Jamás me cansaría de ti. Tu y mis hijos son lo que me mantiene en pie._ — Lo digo tratando de infundir seguridad a mi voz. Trato de hacerte saber que te amo y que jamás me cansaría de ti.

_— Entonces, ¿A dónde se fue lo nuestro?_

¿Se fue? No, por favor, no digas que se fue. Estamos aquí. Seguimos aquí. ¿No lo notas?

— _Estoy aquí, contigo. Estoy aquí para ti._ _¿Lo estás tú para mí?_

_— No lo sé._

No, mi amor, no digas que no lo sabes. Dime que estás aquí. Dime que todavía quieres estar aquí.

_— Si lo sabes, Bones. Dime que si lo sabes. Dime que estás aquí. Dime que no he hecho que te arrepientas de estar conmigo. _

Ahora es mi propia voz la que suena alarmada. No quiero que me digas que te vas. No quiero que me digas que lo nuestro se acabó.

_— Me duele. Pensé que después de un par de días dejaría de dolerme el que te arrepintieras de casarte conmigo, pero aun me duele. Me duele muchísimo y no sé cómo hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre nosotros, Booth. _

Me pego más a tu espalda, entierro más la cabeza en tu cuello y siento las lágrimas cubrirme el rostro.

_— No, no digas que me arrepentí porque no es así. No es cierto, jamás me he arrepentido de lo que tengo contigo. Te quiero, Temperance. Te amo. Muchísimo. No tienes idea cuánto y casados o no, mi vida entera te la entregué a ti desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_— Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si no te arrepentiste, ¿Por qué dijiste que no?_

_— Dije que no debíamos, ¿recuerdas? _— asientes ligeramente y continuo, — _y no debemos, Bones. No podemos. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera, porque si quiero. Quiero casarme contigo y decirle al mundo lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa y que el mundo sepa que eres mía y que quiero estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida. _

Te das vuelta para quedar frente a mí y me tomas el rostro entre las manos. No puedo verte, pero sé que me estás mirando a los ojos y estás frunciendo el ceño, como haces cuando no alcanzas a entender algo.

_— ¿No debemos? ¿No podemos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Booth? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?_

_— Ssshhh — _pongo dos dedos sobre tus labios y te hago callar. — _Solo, no podemos, Bones._ —Espero tu respuesta, pero no dices nada. — _Confías en mi, ¿cierto? — _De nuevo asientes y suspiras resignada. —_ Entonces, espérame un poco, solo un poco y te lo contaré todo. Te prometo que te lo contaré y si después de eso, sigues queriendo casarte conmigo, los haremos. _

Aun con los dedos sobre tus labios, siento que sonríes. Estás sonriendo. Me crees. Confías en mí y me crees. Te abrazo. Solo quiero eso. Tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche y saber que estarás aquí por la mañana y que todo estará bien. Que estaremos bien y que cuando acabemos con Pelant, podré darte ese anillo que permanece guardado en el cajón de mi oficina y que planeaba poner en tu dedo la noche en que tuve que romperte el corazón.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ok, otra de esas ideas que me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y si les gustó no olviden dejar review.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
